Moonlight
by chunsatic729
Summary: "Lihatlah, sinar bulan purnama.. bintang-bintang di langit.. serta kemerlap lampu kota Seoul yang terlihat indah dari sini... itu akan menjadi background kita bercinta malam ini Suie.." /a YooSu Fics/ NC/ Lemon/ Yaoi a.k.a BL/ Happy Reading!


**_a YooSu Fic…..!_**

**_-_**** Moonlight**

**- Romance, NC 21 / M / One-shot-**

**- Written by Asyanha Setyawati**

**- Only Uri Cute Couple - YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu)and Kim Jaejoong  
**

**- Warning! Typos, YAOI, Full NC! Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**- Summary : "Lihatlah, sinar bulan purnama.. bintang-bintang di langit.. serta kemerlap lampu kota Seoul yang terlihat indah dari sini... itu akan menjadi background kita bercinta malam ini Suie.."**

**- Backsound : No Reason by Kim Junsu**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**(/^_*/)**

**.**

******YooSu is Real**

.

**Author POV**

**.**

******February, 13th 2014**

******20.45 PM **

**At Gedung CJes **

**.**

Di salah satu ruangan cukup besar dengan sebuah sofa di sudutnya, nampak tiga orang namja dewasa sedang menyandarkan dirinya. Salah satu dari mereka, sosok yang lebih mendekati cantik dengan doe eyes serta bibir semerah cherry itu tengah sibuk dengan gadjet-nya. Sedangkan dua lainnya sepertinya tak mengindahkannya, terlalu tenggelam dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Kalau si cantik tengah bersandar paling pojok sofa coklat itu berbeda dengan dua orang lainnya. Salah satu-nya namja berwajah tampan bersandar di pojok sofa lainnya, sedang seorang namja imut menyandarkan kepala-nya di dada si namja tampan.

Ketiga namja tampan-imut-cantik itu tak lain adalah member idol group di Korea, JYJ. Tak perlu penjelasan karena tentunya kalian pasti mengenal mereka, ani?

Baiklah, namja tampan itu bernama **Park Yoochun**. Si imut di dalam dekapannya bernama **Kim –Park Junsu**. Sedang si cantik bernama **Kim Jaejoong**. JYJ baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah filming video greetings for the Valentine's day untuk para fans.

Chu! Chu! Chu!

Yoochun tengah sibuk memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi di kening kekasihnya yang semakin hari semakin menggemaskan itu. Sementara yang di kecup hanya pasrah dengan wajah memerah.

"Chunniiie~" gumam Junsu dengan malu-malu.

Tak puas dengan hanya mengecup kening, Yoochun turun pada kedua kelopak mata sipit Junsu, menggigit gemas hidung kekasihnya, mencium kedua pipi chubby Junsu dan berakhir di depan bibir plum yang sudah lama tak ia jamah itu. Kalau ia tidak salah hitung, sudah hampir dua bulan little Chunnie-nya harus puasa. Salahkan jadwal keduanya yang sangat gila-gilaan akhir-akhir ini. Yoochun yang tengah menyelesaikan film sekaligus dramanya serta Junsu dengan drama musikal 'December'-nya.

"Eunghh ahh.."

Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk membuat sang uke melenguh penuh nikmat oleh permainan lidah terlatihnya. Lidah Yoochun telah berada dalam 'gua hangat' kekasihnya. Menyapa satu-persatu gigi rapi Junsu, menggelitik langit-langit didalam mulut Junsu, menyesap saliva kekasihnya dan terakhir mengajak lidah sang kekasih bertarung.

"Eummhhpcckm.." terdengar bunyi decakan yang membuat Jaejoong yang tengah asik dengan Gadjet-nya mau tak mau menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Namun ia masih berusaha mengabaikannya. Sang hyung tertua hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan dua dongsaeng-nya itu.

Masih terlihat Junsu berusaha mengimbangi permainan lidah Yoochun, namun seperti biasa, ia harus tunduk oleh seme-nya. Hingga sekitar lima menit berlalu, ciuman itu terlepas menyisakan napas tersengal dan aliran saliva di sudut bibir Junsu. Mata sipit pemuda chubby itu menatap sayu sosok yang kini menatapnya penuh gairah.

"Baby, bogoshippo.." bisik Yoochun seduktif lalu di lanjutkan dengan lidahnya yang kini menjilat daun telinga Junsu.

Ingatkan bahwa seorang angel Xiah bukanlah sosok yang innocent lagi, ia tahu persis apa makna di balik kalimat 'bogoshippo' kekasih tampan-nya itu. "Eunghh ahh.." Junsu hanya bisa melenguh nikmat saat salah satu titik sensitif-nya sedang di manjakan oleh kekasihnya. Kini lidah Yoochun sudah menyapu leher jenjangnya.

Perlahan, tangan nakal uke yang tak polos lagi itu meraba perut kekasihnya terus kebawah dan kebawah hingga ia menemukan sesuatu yang menggembung di antara selengkangan Yoochun. Dengan gerakan malu-malu ala dolphin, Junsu meremas mainan favorit-nya itu.

"Nahhdoo ahh.." bisik Junsu sembari menahan desahannya.

Bruuuuk!

"Oughh!"

Yoochun yang tengah menikmati leher putih mulus kekasihnya terpaksa menyudahi karena tiba-tiba sebuah bantal mendarat akurat di kepalanya. Ck! Otaknya segera memberitahu siapa pelaku yang sudah sukses mengganggu kesenangannya itu.

"Ya! Jaejoong hyung-"

"Ck! Cepatlah bawa Junsu pulang, aku tidak mau sperma kalian mengotori sofa ini." Ucap Jaejoong frontal. Ia sudah cukup jengah dengan suara desahan kedua dongsaeng-nya yang sepertinya sama sekali tak peduli dengan dirinya.

Junsu memerah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Iya mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah melupakan kehadiran Jaejoong di ruangan itu. Berbeda dengan Yoochun yang terlihat santai saja. Pemuda tampan itu menarik tangan kekasihnya lalu membawanya menuju pintu ruangan.

"Ck! Kami kan belajar darimu hyung." Ucap Yoochun dengan enteng-nya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang membeku di tempatnya.

Belajar dariku? -_- "Mwooo?" apa itu sebuah sindiran?

**YooSu is Real**

Yoochun membuka kan pintu untuk Junsu, lalu ia menyusul kekasihnya itu masuk ke dalam mobil-nya. Ia tersandar di jok mobil sembari menatap kekasihnya yang juga menatapnya. Untuk sejenak, keduanya hanya saling menatap, membuat Junsu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Waeyo Chunnie?"

Yoochun mendekatkan dirinya pada sang kekasih. Ia menghela napas. "Hah, sepertinya.. aku tidak bisa menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini, baby.." rengek Yoochun.

Kening Junsu semakin mengerut. Setau-nya tadi Yoochun tidak sakit atau pun terjadi sesuatu yang membuat pikirannya kacau. "Baiklah, biar aku yang menyetir." Putus Junsu. Ia hendak membuka pintu keluar mobil, namun tangannya di tahan Yoochun.

"Haish, bukan itu maksudku baby Su.." Yoochun mengarahkan pandangan pada selengkangannya sendiri. "Lihatlah, siapa tadi yang membangunkannya, eoh. Sekarang bertanggung jawab lah baby.."

Junsu memutar bola matanya. "Apa tidak bisa di tahan, hm. Kita lakukan di apartmentku saja Chunnie.."

Yoochun memasang wajah memelas. "Itu sangat menyiksa sayang, setidaknya... manjakanlah dia sebentar nde.. dengan mulutmu.." pintu Yoochun.

Junsu menghela napas. "Ck! Benar-benar merepotkan.." keluhnya tapi tak tersirat rasa tidak suka. Bahkan lebih terdengar menggoda.

Tak membuang waktu, Yoochun pun menghambur ke jok belakang lalu melepaskan gesper celananya, membuka kancing dan zippernya kemudian menurunkan celana serta boxer dan underwear yang ia pakai selutut, hingga kini juniornya yang tergolong besar itu terpampang jelas oleh Junsu yang kini beranjak ke jok dan berlutut di depan Yoochun.

"Suck it baby.. manja kan dia.." perintah Yoochun yang tak sabar langsung menarik kepala Junsu menuju juniornya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Junsu menuruti komando Yoochun. Ia mengecup junior Yoochun, lalu menjilat benda itu dari ujung hingga pakal-nya. Setelah puas menjilat, Junsu mulai memasukkan mainan favoritnya itu masuk kedalam mulutnya, menghisap kuat kuat lalu memaju-mundurkan kepalanya hingga membuat sang empuh mengerang nikmat.

"Ahh.. sshh yes! Like this baby.. ahh."

Junsu mengeluarkan junior Yoochun dari mulutnya, yang langsung menuai protes dari namjachingu-nya. "Ahh kenapa di keluarkan baby?"

"Chunnie, pelankan suaramu! Kau mau semua orang kesini dan melihat apa yang kita lakukan?" protes Junsu.

"Mianhae, baiklah sayang.. sekarang lanjutkan nde." Ucap Yoochun kembali mengarahkan kepala Junsu pada juniornya. Junsu pun langsung melanjutkan –oral sex-itu, terkadang ia berhenti di selingi dengan tangannya yang meremas dan mengocok junior Yoochun serta memainkan twinball kekasihnya itu.

"Sshh kau pintar sekali baby.. oughh!"

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Junsu merasakan junior Yoochun membesar di dalam mulutnya. Ia pun menghisap kuat-kuat seolah ingin menyedot habis cairan Yoochun.

"Oughh I'm Cummiiiing baby... Aaaakkhhh!"

Croooottt! Yoochun menyemprotkan sperma-nya cukup banyak langsung kedalam mulut Junsu, uke imut itu pun menelannya tanpa ragu.

Yoochun tersandar lemas di jok setelah klimaks-nya. sementara di bawah sana, Junsu sibuk menyesap sisa-sisa sperma-nya. Hal itu justru membuat 'adik kecil'nya kembali terbangun.

"Stop baby.." Yoochun pun menarik Junsu dari selengkangannya hingga namja imut itu duduk di sampingnya. Ia tentu tak mau ambil resiko kembali tegang dan tak bisa menahan hingga sampai apartment kekasihnya.

Namun pemandangan yang di sajikan Junsu benar-benar membuat gairahnya semakin memuncak. Pemuda imut itu tersandar di sebelahnya, dengan tatapan menggoda ia menjilat-jilat sisa sperma Yoochun yang berada di sudut bibirnya.

"Ohhh Shhiiiittt! Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang baby!" ucap Yoochun menaikkan kembali underwear serta boxer dan celana yang ia pakai.

Sementara Junsu hanya terkekeh geli melihat Yoochun yang tak kuat oleh godaannya. Ia pun mengikuti Yoochun yang telah lebih dulu berpindah ke jok depan. Mobil itu pun menyala dan melaju setelahnya.

**YooSu is Real**

Singkat cerita, kedua namja yang sudah di penuhi gairah itu kini berada di lift menuju apartment Junsu. Yoochun yang terlihat tidak sabar menghimpit tubuh montok kekasihnya di dinding lift dan memerangkap Junsu di antara kedua tangannya.

"Ssssttt.." Junsu menahan bibir Yoochun yang ingin segera menyerang-nya. Ia pun menggerakkan dagu-nya ke arah CCTV di lift itu. Yoochun hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sabarlah baby.. setelah keluar dari sini, kau bisa melakukan apapun pada tubuhku." Ucap Junsu dengan senyum menggoda. Jangan lupakan tangan nakalnya yang kini mengelus junior Yoochun yang sudah menegang sempurna di balik celana-nya. Karena camera CCTV tertutupi oleh tubuh Yoochun, Junsu yakin tangannya yang tengah mengelus junior Yoochun takkan terekam.

"Kau berani menggodaku, eoh? Baiklah, akan ku pastikan besok kau akan sulit berjalan." Yoochun menaikkan alisnya.

"Hanya sulit berjalan, hm.. aku bahkan berharap kau membuatku tak bisa bergerak.. sayang.." balas Junsu sembari mengedipkan matanya. Tak lupa ia meremas kuat junior Yoochun.

"Aagghh Damn! Kau benar-benar akan menyesal Park Junsu!"

Cling! Ucapan Yoochun itu serempat dengan pintu lift yang terbuka. Dengan tidak sabar, ia pun menarik tangan uke nakalnya itu dan setengah berlari menuju apartment Junsu.

Klik klik klik klik!

Pintu terbuka, Yoochun kembali menarik Junsu dan mendorong kekasihnya itu di tembok setelah pintu kembali tertutup. Benar-benar tak sabaran. Ia kembali memerangkap Junsu dengan kedua tangannya.

Bibir keduanya kembali bertemu, saling menyesap, bertarung lidah dan bertukar saliva.. "Eummcckkpp!" Junsu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yoochun, menarik kekasihnya untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Tanpa melepaskan ciuman, Yoochun menarik zipper jaket trening biru Junsu lalu melepas dan membuangnya entah kemana. Ia pun melakukan pada jaketnya sendiri.

"Eunghh Chunniieeehh.." lenguh Junsu saat ia merasakan kedua tangan besar Yoochun meremas pantat kenyal-nya yang selalu ia banggakan.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Junsu, Yoochun pun turun di leher mulus kekasihnya. Ia pun menghisap kuat kulit putih mulus Junsu hingga meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan. Mata Junsu terpejam menikmati setiap perlakuan kekasihnya, ia pun meraih rambut Yoochun dan meremasnya pelan. Junsu menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya, hal itu membuat junior keduanya yang masih terbungkus celana jeans saling bergesekan."Sssshhh ahhh.." Junsu mengerang atas perbuatannya sendiri.

Yoochun tak tinggal diam, ia memasukkan salah satu tangannya kedalam kaos putih Junsu, meraba-raba abs uke-nya itu terus ke atas hingga sampai pada kedua nipple Junsu yang sudah menegang. Sementara tangannya yang lain kini berusaha melepaskan gesper celana Junsu, membuka kancing dan zipper lalu menurunkannya.

"Oughh.. Chunniiieehh.." Junsu mengerang nikmat. Ia menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya lalu sedikit berjinjit hingga celana itu terlepas darinya. Kemudian boxer serta underwear menyusul hingga kini tubuh bagian bawah Junsu sudah polos.

Yoochun kembali menegakkan kepalanya, ciuman panas keduanya kembali terjadi. Junsu kembali mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yoochun. "C-chunnie.. A-ayo kekamar eunghh.." ucap Junsu setelah ciuman singkat mereka berakhir. Ia pun mengangkat kedua kakinya lalu melingkarkan pada pinggang Yoochun seperti koala besar.

Tanpa banyak bicara pun Yoochun menuruti keinginan kekasihnya. Dengan tidak sabar, ia pun membuka pintu kamar Junsu lalu masuk. Namun tujuannya bukanlah kasur empuk sang kekasih.

"Sayang, mau kemana?" tanya Junsu yang bingung Yoochun tak menurunkannya di kasur.

Kekasihnya itu justru membawanya ke balkon kamar. "Apa kau tidak bosan, eoh.. selalu bercinta di kasur. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya disini sambil berdiri?"

Mata Junsu membulat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Di balkon! Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat, aigooo! "C-chunnie-ya.. bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?"

"Tidak sayang.. percayalah padaku.."

Yoochun menurunkan Junsu ketika mereka sampai di balkon. "Lihatlah, sinar bulan purnama.. bintang-bintang di langit.. serta kemerlap lampu kota Seoul yang terlihat indah dari sini... itu akan menjadi background kita bercinta malam ini Suie.."

Junsu menelan ludah, rasa takut masih menyeludup di hatinya. "T-tapi..."

"Bercinta di sela rasa cemas.. ku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk sayang.." ucap Yoochun. Detik berikutnya ia kembali menyerang bibir plum kekasihnya, tak lagi membiarkan bibir itu meluncurkan kalimat protes.

Junsu kehilangan akal saat lidah terlatih itu mengeksplor mulutnya. Tangan besar itu memanjakan miliknya di bawah sana.. Junsu hilang kendali dan lupa akan kekuatirannya tadi.  
"Aaahh Chunniiieehh!" Junsu lagi-lagi mengerang nikmat ketika Yoochun meremas kuat serta mengocok cepat juniornya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Yoochun memerintahkan Junsu untuk berbalik memunggunginya. Seperti anak kucing yang penurut, Junsu pun melakukannya. Ia sedikit menungging dan kedua tangannya berpegangan pada pagar balkon.

Yoochun berjongkok di depan butt Junsu, ia melebarkan selengkangan Junsu hingga kini terpampang jelas pinky hole Junsu yang tengah berkedut.

Jleeeb! "Aaaakkhh!"

Karena ini bukan yang pertama, bahkan tak terhitung ini ke berapa kalinya mereka bercinta, maka Yoochun tak perlu menjelaskan pada Junsu apa yang ia lakukan. Uke-nya itu sudah sangat paham tentunya.

Satu jari Yoochun masuk kedalam hole Junsu, ia pun menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk, terkadang membuat bentuk zigzag dan terkadang melakukan gerakan seperti gunting supaya hole sempit itu sedikit melonggar.

"Ssshhh aahh.." Junsu menggigit bibirnnya, mencoba meredam rasa sakit di bawah sana.

Hingga jari kedua dan ketiga Yoochun bersarang di hole Junsu, serta tangannya yang kini sibuk memanjakan junior Junsu yang kini membesar karena uke-nya itu akan mengcapai klimaks pertama-nya.

"C-chunnniee a-akuuhh-" Crroott! "A-aakkhh!" sperma Junsu menyemprot bunga yang tertanam dalam sebuah pot di pinggiran balkon itu. aigooo! Bunga itu hidupnya subur ntr tuh! wks

Junsu lemas setelah klimaks-nya, sekuat tenaga ia berpegangan pada pagar balkon agar tidak jatuh. Sementara dari belakang kini Yoochun telah menurunkan sedikit celananya, little Chunnie telah bebas dan ingin segera memasuki 'sarang'nya.

"Aaahh sayang.. c-cepat masukkan.." Junsu merengek manja saat merasakan Yoochun yang hanya menggesek-gesekkan juniornya pada permukaan hole Junsu.

"Tidak sabaran, eoh.. Ckck! Tidak mau.." ucap Yoochun masih berusaha menggoda.

Junsu mendesah frustasi. Chunnie-nya benar-benar menjengkelkan hari ini. "C-chunnie yaa... pleasee.. hole Suie butuh little Chunnie.." rengek Junsu lagi.

"Butuh untuk apa baby?" ucap Yoochun lagi kali ini di iringi jilatannya pada punggung Junsu yang penuh dengan peluh.

"Hole Suie butuh little Chunnie untuk di masuki baby.. please.. inside me now! Fuck me hard, Chunnie.." balas Junsu kali ini justru dengan wajah innocent-nya. Ia yakin Yoochun justru lebih horny melihat wajah lugunya ketimbang wajah menggodanya.

"Shhiittt!" umpat Yoochun yang kini sudah tak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya. Ia memposisikan juniornya tepat di hole Junsu yang berkedut minta di isi.

Jleeeeb! "A-aaakkkhhh!" Dengan sekali hentakan serta teriakan Junsu, juniornya tertanam sempurna di hole Junsu.

"Oughh a-akuhh .. Holeku.. penuhh sayang.."

"Kau menyukainya, hmm, kau menyukai little Chunie my angel Suie?"

Junsu memutar kepalanya menghadap Yoochun lalu mengangguk imut. Dengan peluh serta wajah memerah, dan surai lembutnya yang bergerak-gerak di terpa angin malam. Junsu benar-benar seratus kali lebih sexy dari biasanya. Sepertinya Yoochun akan sering-sering mengajak Junsu bercinta di balkon, eoh?

"Iya sayang.. akuh menyukai little Chunnie yang sangat besar.. ughh.. sayang bergeraklah.. buat aku tidak bisa berjalan..ahh.."

Yoochun tak menunggu perintah dua kali untuk memenuhi keinginan kekasih tercinta-nya itu. Satu tangannya memeluk pinggang Junsu lalu satu lagi kembali mem-blowjob junior Junsu. Lidah Yoochun juga tak tinggal diam, terus menjilat punggung serta leher kekasihnya.

"Oughh yes! Pleaseee t-there baby.. harderr! Fasteeerr C-chunnihh.. oughh!" teriak Junsu saat Yoochun dengan akurat menyentuh sweet spot-nya.

Bahkan dinginnya angin malam pun tak mampu mengalahkan panasnya tubuh keduanya yang kini sudah banjir oleh peluh. Junsu menyandarkan dagunya pada pagar balkon, ia menatap bulan serta bintang-bintang dan kemerlap lampu kota Seoul. Sangat indah...

"Ssshh.. Ahhh.. K-kau tahu sayang... ahh s-semua yang kau ah lihat itu.. m-merekka tak jauh lebih indah dari dirimu ahh.." ucap Yoochun di sela desahannya.

OMG SUN! Junsu merona oleh ucapan kekasihnya. Bahkan di saat bercinta pun sempat-sempatnya menggombal. Batin Junsu.

"Eunghh D-dasar gombal ahh.."

"Ssshh.. K-kau memang indah.. K-kim Junsu.. aahh.."

Junsu membalikkan wajahnya menghadap Yoochun hingga kedua manik mereka saling menatap. Junsu tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoochun. Mereka kembali berciuman..

Sekitar lebih dari setengah jam berlalu.. kedua manusia sesama jenis itu masih terlarut dalam surga dunia mereka.. melupakan bulan yang mungkin iri melihat aura cinta yang mereka tebarkan.

Yoochun masih terus memompa miliknya semakin cepat dan brutal di dalam hole Junsu, dengan tangannya yang sesekali berpindah pada nipple Junsu serta lidahnya yang terus menghisap, menjilat punggung penuh peluh kekasihnya.

"Ougg C-chunnie.. a-aku ingin- ahhh.."

"T-togheter b-baby Suie sshhh ahh.."

Yoochun merasakan junior mungil di dalam genggamannya membesar, begitu pula dengan Junsu yang merasakan junior Yoochun di dalam holenya semakin membesar.. pertanda.. keduanya akan mencapai langit ketujuh sebentar lagi..

"A-aaakhh aaaaaahhh C-chunnie!"

"Oughhh S-suie-ya!"

Croooott! Crroooott!

Junsu kembali menyemprotkan spermanya pada bunga di depannya, sedangkan Yoochun memenuhi hole kekasihnya hingga merembes keluar di sela hole Junsu. Junsu terkulai lemas, tak mampu lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Yoochun merasa Junsu akan jatuh pun segera mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Junsu lalu membenarkan celananya dan menggendong kekasihnya itu ke dalam kamar.

Dengan lembut, Yoochun merebahkan tubuh lemas kekasihnya itu di kasur. Kemudian ia pun menyusul berbaring menyamping menghadap Junsu. Yoochun membelai surai lembut Junsu yang basah oleh keringat.

Napas Junsu yang masih tersengal serta peluh di wajahnya serta dada Junsu yang naik turun membuat Yoochun kembali –hard. Kedua nipple Junsu yang memerah membuat Yoochun tak tahan untuk tak menghisapnya. Ia pun menindih Junsu kemudian menghisap dan menjilat nipple Junsu secara bergantian. Serta tangannya yang kembali membelai junior Junsu yang kembali tegak.

"Eunghh C-chunniiieeh! Ronde keduaaa~" ucap Junsu dengan imutnya sembari membelai sayang rambut kekasihnya.

Shiiitt! Yoochun tidak bisa menolak jika Angel Suie-nya itu sudah memasang wajah lugu dan imut. Tapi, sepertinya kali ini ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang beda.

"Tapi.. Chunnie malas sayang.." Yoochun beranjak kembali berbaring di samping Junsu.

Kening Junsu berkerut mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Tumben sekali Yoochun menolak servise-nya. Baru saja ingin bertanya, kekasihnya itu sudah terlebih dahulu berucap.

"Ride me baby.. Cari kepuasanmu sendiri dan puaskan aku.. anak manis.."

Junsu pun tentunya sangat mengerti dengan ucapan kekasihnya. Ia pun mengangguk imut lalu beranjak duduk di selengkangan Yoochun. Kekasihnya itu bahkan masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Sayang, ini mengganggu.. hufftt!" ucap Junsu lalu dengan gaya imutnya menarik celana Yoochun hingga sepaha. Begitu pula dengan boxer dan underwear-nya hingga kini junior Yoochun tak tertutupi apa-apa. Kekasihnya itu sudah benar-benar tengang rupanya.

"Anak pintar, eoh.. sekarang kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan anak manis, hm?" ucap Yoochun seperti berbicara dengan bocah lima tahun.

Junsu tersenyum imut. "Tentu saja. Suie harus memasukkan little Chunnie yang besar ini ke dalam hole Suie yang sempit seperti ini, ani?" Ucap Junsu sembari menuntun buttnya di depan junior Yoochun yang sudah menegang serta menumpukan tangannya di dada Yoochun. "Eunghh sshh.." Junsu menggigit bibir menahan sakit.

Jleeeb! Mereka pun kembali menyatu.

"Aaakhh!" erang Yoochun merasakan nikmat juniornya yang di cengkram hole ketat kekasihnya.

"C-chunniiieehh ough s-sesakk.."

Yoochun yang sudah tidak sabar langsung mencengkram pinggul Junsu dan menggerakkannya, hingga juniornya –in out- di dalam hole Junsu. Junsu pun tak tinggal diam, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya keatas kebawah. Setelah melihat Junsu mulai terbiasa dengan tugasnya, Yoochun pun melepaskan cengkraman pinggul Junsu lalu tangannya beralih pada junior mungil Junsu yang bergerak-gerak seiring gerakan pinggul Junsu.

"Eunghh i-iniiihh n-nikmat C-chunniieehh!" erang Junsu ketika junior Yoochun menyentuh sweet spotnya.

"Ssshh oughh l-lebih cepat anak manis ahh.."

Junsu pun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Sementara Yoochun kini mendudukkan dirinya, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan dada Junsu. Yoochun pun menarik keatas kaos putih Junsu yang belum terlepas lalu menyesap kedua nipple Junsu secara bergantian seperti seorang bayi tengah menyusui.

"Aaahh.. C-chunnie. H-hisap lebih kuat sayang.. pleasee.." ucapnya sembari mencengkram rambut Yoochun, tanpa mengurangi pergerakan di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Yoochun pun menuruti perintah Junsu, ia menghisap kuat-kuat nipple Junsu.

"C-chunnie-ya.. aahh.." Junsu meraih tangan Yoochun yang menanggur dan meletakkannya pada juniornya. "Touch it!" Yoochun pun dengan senang hati men-blowjob junior mungil itu.

Ronde kedua ini hampir setengah jam berlalu..

"Eumhhpphh.."

"Eunghh C-chunnie.. a-aku-"

Yoochun melepaskan hisapannya pada nipple Junsu.. "T-together s-sayang.."

Junsu mempercepat gerakan pinggul-nya.. hingga untuk terakhir kali ia menghentakkan keras-keras butt-nya..

"A-aaaakkkhh..."

"Aaahhkkh!"

Teriak keduanya hampir bersamaan.. Junsu terkulai lemas di bahu Yoochun dengan napas tersengal paska klimaks..

Yoochun pun mengelus punggung Junsu lalu membaringkan uke-nya itu ke kasur hingga tautan tubuh mereka terlepas. Yoochun menindih Junsu lalu mencium sejenak kening Junsu yang penuh peluh.

"Gomawo nae sarang.. i love you, baby.."

Junsu tersenyum membalas ucapan Yoochun. "Love you too.. Chunnie aku lelah dan ngantuk.. tidur yuk~" rengek Junsu.

"Tidur?" Yoochun mengangkat alisnya. Ia pun beranjak dari kasur lalu membuka semua pakaiannya melekat di tubuhnya hingga kini ia naked, membuat Junsu bergidik ngeri.

"S-sayang.."

"Dua ronde tadi baru pemanasan baby.." ucapnya dengan seringaian iblis lalu meloncat ke kasur menindih Suie-nya kembali. "Sekarang lah permainan sebenarnya.."

"Andweeeee!"

Huffttt! Sepertinya Junsu benar-benar termakan oleh omongannya sendiri. Percayalah, dia hanya bercanda tadi meminta Yoochun merasukinya sampai tak bisa bergerak. Ck! #Mari berda buat uri dolphin -_-

**END**

**Review?**

**Full NC! WKS.. di tulis sekitas 5 jam, ini Request dr teman aku namanya –Dian Utami- semoga suka nde~~**

YooSu belakangan sudah mulai terkikis dari dunia FF (?) /wks bahasa gue!

Kalo menurutku wajar sih, di fandom merah, shipper mereka minoritas, belum lagi sekarang udah jarangnya moment mrka, mengingat merekka jarang tampil bersama krna sibuk dgn Solo karir, kan!

Sebenarnya aku udh malas buat nulis FF, jujur, tapi klo ingat YooSu kadang suka ga tega buat berenti nulis..

Sebagai readers pun aku udh jaraaaaaang! Banget nemu YooSu FF, wajar jg sih krna skrg shipper mungkin lbh suka mrka yg muda dan masih aktif sebagai group dan banyak moment di panggung..

Ngomong2 soal couple lain selain fandom merah, gue lagi suka2nya KrisTao loh.. heheheee!

#Curhat ya gue -_-

Okies deh! Tinggalkan jejak, Silend readers GET OUT!


End file.
